Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number
Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number is the direct sequel to the first game. This time the gameplay will be centered around a bigger cast of characters who each have their own point of view regarding the events. Dennis Wedin, the game's co-creator has stated that most of the gameplay mechanics are intact and that players will get to experiment with new weapons, new and more gory finishing moves and a complete story arc that will end the series. Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number will cost $14.99. A $60 collector's edition is also set for release, which includes the game, its soundtrack, a 180 gram vinyl, and a "Phone Hom" card. Link to the Steam store page. Gameplay The gameplay is mostly identical to that of the first game. Some older masks make a return, while new masks will offer new and exciting abilities and playstyles. New tweaks to normal gameplay have been added, including executing with guns and new methods of entry in different levels. The difficulty has increased as well, along with three difficulty levels implemented (Easy, Classic, Extreme) for people who believed the first game was either too hard or easy. Hotline Miami 2 will have an Extreme difficulty mode, which can only be unlocked when the player finishes a level with a ranking of C+ or higher. In Extreme, enemies will be more difficult to take down and some abilities may be taken away from the player, such as enemy-locking. A Reply from Dennis Wedin to a tweet on Twitter regarding weapons, revealed that Hotline Miami 2 will have a lot more weapons than previously thought, with a possibility of returning cut weapons and entirely new weapons. The game also has more enemies in a single stage, with a level editor also being announced. Story Hotline Miami 2 will take place before and after the events of the original, focusing more on the latter. After Jacket's actions heavily damaged the Russian mob, the Janitors are no longer in need of operators as their objectives were apparently accomplished, however, a movement of masked vigilantes is started and scours across Miami. Unlike the first game, in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number characters will be more fleshed out and realistic, the game world will also be more detailed, hinting at more friendly/passive NPCs in level areas. The game features different stories, with multiple interpretations and points of view in a way similar to an anthology, with the stories connecting to a bigger plot. The cast of characters is as follows: The Pig Butcher a.k.a Martin Brown Jacket's massacre across Miami inspires a slasher flick starring Martin Brown as a cold-blooded serial killer called the "Pig Butcher". The levels are set up as scenes for the film "Midnight Animal." He seems to possess a longer combo window in gameplay. The Fans Though most people view Jacket as a murderer, other people became swept into the idea of masked vigilantes, and obsess over the phone calls Jacket received. The "Fans" are five citizens who believe Jacket to actually be a hero, and want to follow in his steps in order to receive the same calls that he did. Each member has their own mask (playstyle) and perspective. Detective Manny PardoCategory:Games Manny Pardo works for the Miami Police Department and is one of many playable protagonists. Similar to Jacket, he rids Miami of crime in a semi-vigilante way. He begins a level with a shotgun in the trunk of his car, and can survive two bullets. Evan Evan is a writer who is writing a book about the events of the first Hotline Miami. His story starts in a courthouse where he is seen taking notes. His playstyle revolves around trying not to get people hurt, but if he crosses a certain threshold, he will use deadly force. His attacks are initially non-lethal, but executing two downed enemies will cause him to take off his jacket and enter an adrenaline-induced rage mode. The Henchman The Henchman, a Russian mobster, begins his story with a talk with his boss about wanting out, saying that he's becoming "too soft for shooting people". He seems to be the only African-Russian mobster in the game. He begins a level with a unique silenced pistol. The Son Another member of the Russian mafia, nicknamed the Son, made his debut as a player character in a removed webm clip. Not to be confused with The Russian Boss from the first game, although the two might be related. The Soldier The leader of a 4-man elite squad named "The Ghost Wolves" fighting in the Hawaii islands against Soviet soldiers during a fictional war. He is the character on the cover of the game, a bearded man with glasses. He is also apparently the man who runs all the shops from the first game. Richter Richter was also hinted (in a level editor leak) at being a playable character. His levels will presumably be set during or before the events of the first game. Jake The original owner of the Jake mask (found dead in the Hotline Miami level Hot & Heavy) returns in Hotline Miami 2. He's a big, bulky guy with a shaved head, and apparently suffers from some sort of "American supremacist" complex, as he considers everyone who won't agree with him to be a Russian sympathizer. Category:Games Category:Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number